The Wheel
by Binhwancake
Summary: Jinhwan yang sedang terburu- buru harus mengalami kesialan hari ini, berbanding terbalik dengan Junhoe yang mendapat kesempatan bertemu seorang yang spesial untuknya. Just read and review. JunJin/ Junhoe Jinhwan iKON


Tittle: The Wheel

Cast: Kim Jinhwan, Goo Junhoe

Rate: K+

Warning: membosankan, typo

Cerita ini sedikit terinspirasi dari manhwa-nya Kim Donghwa.

Hari ini Jinhwan benar-benar mengejar waktu, matahari sudah di puncaknya dan ia baru sampai jalan setapak yang kiranya masih jauh dari tempatnya mengantarkan surat-surat. Jinhwan mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan maksimum hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa roda sepeda tersebut pecah.

PFFFFH KREKK

"Oh tidak" umpat Jinhwan mendengar decitan cukup keras dari rodanya. Jinhwan turun dan mengecek kondisi sepedanya, ia berjongkok di sisi kiri.

"banku pecah, padahal belum lagi separuh perjalanan" keluh Jinhwan, ia meraba bannya yang rusak.

"Jelas, aku tak punya ban serep, aku tak terpikir untuk membawa pompa sepeda, selain itu tidak ada bengkel dekat sini" lanjutnya sambil melepas topi yang selalu ia kenakan saat berkerja. Jinhwan mendudukan dirinya disebelah sepeda, ia seperti terperangkap keadaan.

Jinhwan tidak tahu berapa menit ia duduk termangu disisi sepedanya hingga terlihat seorang bocah berseragam SMA dengan wajah yang dingin mendekat dengan sepedanya, dimata Jinhwan bocah tersebut terlihat menakutkan. Jinhwan terus memandangi bocah laki-laki tersebut hingga bocah itu menatap Jinhwan, Jinhwan jadi kikuk sendiri lalu memalingkan wajahnya.  
"mengapa kau berhenti?" Tanya bocah itu, ia mendekat dan turun dari sepedanya. Jinhwan diam saja, entahlah rasanya bocah itu jauh lebih muda darinya namun auranya sungguh kuat, membuat Jinhwan merasa segan dan sedikit takut.

"Hei, aku berkata kepadamu" lanjut bocah tersebut, posisi keduanya sekarang sudah begitu dekat. Jinhwan akhirnya menoleh tapi tetap memandang kebawah, "A-aku mendapat masalah besar" jawab Jinhwan terbata, bocah itu mendekat lagi dan Jinhwan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya, Jinhwan bahkan masih menundukan wajahnya hingga ia tak menyadari saat bocah itu memeriksa sepedanya. "Wah, sama sekali tidak bisa diperbaiki" kata bocah itu pelan, ia sudah mengerti sekarang tetapi melihat si pemilik sepeda terdiam dan sedikit gemetar membuat bocah itu terkekeh. "Ya, apa kau takut padaku? Aku hanya murid SMA biasa, Oh perkenalkan namaku Junhoe, Goo Junhoe." Terang bocah itu atau Junhoe sambil mengajak Jinhwan berjabat tangan.

Jinhwan sedikit tenang sekarang apalagi mendengar nada ramah dalam sosok bocah bernama Junhoe itu. Jinhwan tersenyum manis sambil menjabat tangan Junhoe, "Maafkan aku, Junhoe-ssi. Aku Jinhwan, pengantar surat desa" balas Jinhwan. "Ah, rodamu benar-benar rusak Jinhwan hyung, apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan embel-embel hyung?" kata Junhoe sambil melihat sepeda dan Jinhwan bergantian. "Tentu, Junhoe-ya. Benarkah? Lalu, ah aku harus bagaimana?" Jinhwan mengusap wajahnya lesu. Tiba-tiba Junhoe kembali ke sepedanya,

"kau pakai saja rodaku" ujar Junhoe sambil membawa ban depan sepedanya, "lalu kau bagaimana?" Jinhwan terperanga dengan aksi Junhoe, ia memang butuh bantuan tetapi jika harus merepotkan orang lain itu bukan dia sekali. "Tidak apa-apa. Sekolah sudah selesai dan aku sedang menuju pulang, tapi kau masih banyak surat yang harus dikirimkan" jelas Junhoe sambil memperbaiki sepeda Jinhwan. "apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jinhwan masih belum terima.

"Tentu, rumahku tidak begitu jauh. Nah, sepedamu sudah siap" kata Junhoe sambil menepuk tangannya dari kotoran yang melekat. "Gomawoyo Junhoe-ya. Ayo kita berteman" Ujar Jinhwan semangat sambil merangkul Junhoe erat. "O-oke hyung, pergilah ini sudah hamper sore" Junhoe sedikit melepas rangkulan dari Jinhwan, ia bisa meledak bila terus seperti itu. Jinhwan mengangguk semangat, ia naik sepedanya lalu melambaikan tangannya. "Junhoe gomawo" teriaknya saat sepedanya menjauh dari Junhoe. _Aku tidak percaya hari ini aku mampu berinteraksi denganmu, sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu. Seharusnya aku tadi memelukmu saat kau merangkulku hyung, tapi jantungku pasti akan keluar dari tempatnya. Hyung semoga kita tidak hanya berteman. Saranghae…_

Junhoe memperhatikan Jinhwan yang sudah tak terlihat, ia tersenyum lalu menghampiri sepedanya dan mulai berjalan pulang dengan sepeda yang ia tuntun. Ia melangkah dengan hati berdebar bahagia.

FIN-

Boleh minta kritik dan saran? Gomawo yang mau baca ceritaku, kalo gak keberatan bisa minta saran agar memajukan(?) cara menulis saya. Kok keknya bosenin tiap katanya.


End file.
